Harry Potter: Un comienzo en Slytherin
by Mephisto Reffart Lark Kukabara
Summary: Un Harry mas oscuro. Un comienzo en una de las casas con mayor respeto en el mundo mágico. La lucha de la sangre limpia contra la sucia. sin apoyo de amigos, un mundo mágico que cree que es el próximo heredero de Slytherin, todo mientras Harry es perturbado por unos sueños raros podran ayudarlo a salir adelante cuando siempre a sentido la soledad. No siempre el final es feliz


******DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenece son propiedad de J. y la WB. Lo unico que me adjudico es la historia

**Capitulo 1 – Un Slytherin**

Sorpresa era lo que Harry sintió al ver cómo le proponían enseñarles en la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras. La sorpresa no era porque vinieran a decirle que el profesor a cargo no estaba en condición de enseñarles. Lo sabía de ante mano, Umbridge no era por así decirlo "una gran maestra" intento ver en sus caras una explicación lógica ¿una broma? No, no parecía que se estuvieran burlando de él. Solo se quedo en silencio sin moverse de lugar e intentando que su cabeza codificara las palabras que había recibido hace unos momentos. El sabia que tanto los hermanos Weasley y Hermione Granger le estaban proponiendo era una completa locura.

– ¿Y qué dices? - Fueron las palabras que lo devolvieron de su letargo autoimpuesto. Se sentía como un estúpido por haberse quedado callado por ese tiempo. Suspiro.

– No sé, la verdad todavía no entiendo ¿porque yo? – Solo vio como la castaña hacia un mohín con la boca, en forma de reproche como si de verdad tuviera que contestar esa pregunta, como diciéndole "estúpido" al solo pronunciar eso. Y ahora si se sentía estúpido.

– No tenemos a nadie más - Y de nuevo eso.

– Oh – exclamo de sorpresa – Esa no es una respuesta muy lógica ¿no crees? Granger. Además es una completa locura lo que me proponen, – Fue todo lo que dijo. Sin más se voltio sobre sus pasos y empezó a retirarse del lugar – ¡_Un momento_! – fue la voz de la pelirroja que lo llamo apenas había empezado su salida de ese lugar.

Harry no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento con esas personas. No es que les parezcan desagradables pero ellos representaban todo lo que en un momento aspiro ser. Simplemente se detuvo y giro un poco su cabeza para verlos sobre su hombro derecho – No tengo nada más que decir, y menos a unos Gryffindors – Fue todo lo que dijo, para voltear y seguir su camino antes que lo interrumpieran nuevamente.

Porque nunca podría haber cooperación entre un Gryffindor y un Slytherin.

– ¡Las distinción de las casas no debería importar! – fue lo último que pudo escuchar por parte de la castaña, que puso sus brazos sobre sus costados apretando los puños y mordiéndose los labios en señal de desesperación. Sacudió su cabeza y volvió a concentrarse a seguir su camino. El mejor que nadie sabía que su nueva profesora Dolores Umbridge estaba prácticamente ensañándoles nada, solo lo básico para poder pasar sus TIMOS pero ¿A quién le interesaba solo eso? Por lo menos a Harry no, y más aun por lo que sé a convertido en una tradición anual "_tratar de sobrevivir ese año_" se dijo a sí mismo, provocando una ligera sonrisa ante ese recuerdo de cómo ha estado viviendo desde que entro en Hogwarts. Así que esa enseñanza mediocre realmente le molestaba un poco pero no era algo que le afectara mucho, así que no tenia porque tomar cartas sobre el asunto como trataban de hacerlo aquellas personas.

– Vienes distraído, Potter – Harry solo se paro y volteo a los alrededores, ladeo un poco su cabeza y miro a la persona que tenia al frente suyo "tal parece que si lo estaba" contesto mentalmente, aunque sabía que fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta – Y… ¿qué querían esos Gryffindors? – su voz sonaba pretenciosa. De cabello rubio y tez blanca, su estatura era casi la misma que Harry pero sobrepasándolo por unos centímetros. Dejo su revista a un al frente del sofá de donde se encontraba sentado, en una mesa de estar. Levanto la ceja y miro a Harry, mientras este solo enfoco su mirada a la revista que dejo en la mesa "Los secretos de la riqueza" fue lo que leyó en la portada

– Es raro – fue todo lo que respondió. El rubio solo levanto su ceja, en señal de no entender a lo que se refería con esa respuesta mientras avanzaba hacia Harry, acomodando su capa de la más fina tela y lo paso de largo hacia lo que parecía un mini-bar que se encontraba al lado del pasadizo por el cual Harry había ingresado a la sala común de Slytherin sin darse cuenta.

– Eso no responde mi pregunta

– No, no lo hace Malfoy. Es solo que verte con ese tipo de revista es un poco extraño. Estoy seguro que de forjar riquezas tu familia es bien conocedora de esos temas y a todo esto ¿Cómo sabes que los Gryffindors querían algo de mí? – Camino directamente al sofá en donde se encontraba Malfoy anteriormente, sentándose en él y tomando la revista. Fijo su mirada en ella, y le hecho una ojeada para luego dejarla en su lugar. Simplemente ese tipo de lectura no era para él, definitivamente.

– Los idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle te vieron en el corredor hacia el mirador, cuando venían de la biblioteca – Del mini-bar solo saco una bebida y lo volvió a cerrar pero al último momento lo volvió a abrir para sacar un ligero refrigerio de ahí. Cuando volteo su mirada gris, volvió a elevar una ceja al notar la mirada penetrante del pelinegro sobre el- si lo sé, es raro escuchar esa oración. Más aun cuando la lectura y esos dos no van de la mano que digamos.

– ¿Entonces…?

– Los mande a que trajeran algo para leer, pero ya ves – dijo, señalando la revista sobre la mesa – eso es lo que ellos llaman "lectura de provecho" idiotas – su tono de voz era indiferente pero al llegar al frente del sofá donde ahora Harry estaba posado, decidió en sentarse en el de enfrente mirando la sala común iluminada por lámparas de techo iluminando toda su verde belleza con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles – ¿y bien?

– Nada en realidad – Sabia que no tenia caso decirle a Draco sobre el pedido de que les enseñara a algunos alumnos de Hogwarts dado su historial con la materia de defensa contra las artes oscuras, era algo que no tenía pensado aceptar y por ello, era un desprecio de tiempo hablar sobre el tema – cosas insignificantes. Fue una pérdida de tiempo tan solo detenerme.

– Por supuesto. Esos traidores de la sangre de los Weasley y la sangre sucia de Granger no se pueden esperar otra cosa – Se movió un poco de su lugar, mientras veía como Draco le daba un sorbo a su bebida y es que aunque él estuviera en Slytherin no compartía como muchos en esa casa, la idea de la preferencia de la sangre y su pureza. Un pensamiento que varios de su casa, compartían pero como él, es mejor no sacar a la luz ese pensamiento. Algunas veces es más inteligente ignorar algunos temas. No por nada estaba en aquella casa que se caracterizaba por la Astucia y la inteligencia, para aspirar a la grandeza. De todos modos como podría estar de acuerdo con eso, cuando su madre descendía de los muggles.

Después de un tiempo de estar en la sala común de su casa, Harry se despidió de Draco y Blaise que había llegado con ellos para entablar conversación, luego se dirigió a su dormitorio para adentrarse a él. Lo que mas agradecía de estar en su quinto año era que ahora ya no compartía habitación con sus compañeros gracias a las ventajas que le propiciaba estar en esa casa. Cuando te vez rodeado de personas que procuran la clase económica y social, trae ciertas ventajas sobre otros. Un claro ejemplo de ello era la familia Malfoy, el padre de Draco era el tipo de persona que nunca permitiría que su hijo pasara incomodidades y ese pensamiento lo llevaba a hacer "Donaciones en pro a la educación de los alumnos de Hogwarts" como él les decía. Que esas donaciones le daban ciertas ventajas sobre el instituto y una de ella era de la que ahora estaba disfrutando, además de que la mayoría de los padres de los integrantes de esa casa pensaban igual.

Al llegar a su recamara lo único que hizo fue recostarse, no tenía mucha ganas de dormir simplemente estaba agotado.

Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar cuando estaba de regreso del mirador. Vio venir de frente a él a los hermanos Weasley y a Granger. No les tomo la importancia y volvió a su vista a otro punto pero luego le sorprendió que al estar en frente de ellos la pequeña pelirroja se le para enfrente como si fuera la líder del grupo y soltara de golpe "_Queremos que nos enseñes" _nunca se vio venir eso y menos de la más pequeña del grupo que se dirigía a él. Esa valentía que mostro la pelirroja ante él, solo le demostró porque era toda una Gryffindor.

Y con ese último pensamiento empezó a adentrarse al mundo de los sueños.

– ¡Es un idiota! – Fue lo que exclamo molesta Ginny Weasley a llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor junto con sus hermanos y su amiga Hermione.

Hermione solo siguió su camino hacia uno de los sillones mientras sacaba un libro y se ponía a leerlo. Tanto como los gemelos y Ron solo suspiraron y se fueron a sentar en otro de los sillones de la sala.

–¡Y ustedes! ¿Cómo es que están tan tranquilos? Cuando fracaso nuestro plan

-Desde un principio te habíamos dicho que posiblemente se negaría a ayudarnos, Ginny – Contesto Hermione desde su lugar.

– Además hermanita – Dijo Fred

– Nosotros podemos enseñarles – Termino su hermano gemelo

– Oh, Ni loca. Ustedes solo estarían enseñando a escapar de clases y romper cosas, no sirven para enseñar

– Hermano casi tan guapo que yo. Nos acaban de ofender – Dijo Fred en modo dramático

– Lo sé hermano no tan listo que se llama Feorge

– Se pueden callar un momento. Tenemos que ver qué podemos hacer con respecto a las clases – Dijo ya un irritado Ron

– Estas escuchando lo mismo que yo, hermano no tan guapo – Fred se puso al lado de su gemelo pasando un brazo por su hombro

– Si, hermano no tan listo. El prefecto nos acaba de llamar la atención ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? –

– ¿Tal vez correr?

– ¿Volar en nuestras escobas?

– O tal vez… - Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras a Ron por una extraña razón le dio un escalofrió por la espalda

Hermione y Ginny se fueron a su dormitorio con una gran sonrisa en la cara pero antes que cerraran la puerta se escucho un "¡No!" que resonó por toda la casa de los leones.

–¿Tu hermano estará bien? – Pregunto Hermione

– Si, no te preocupes – En eso se volvió a escuchar el mismo grito – O quien sabe – fue todo lo que dijo con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Ginny se quedo recostada en su cama solo pensando en cómo había fracasado el plan "reclutemos a un maestro" como lo habían nombrado sus dos hermanos gemelos. Cuando su amiga Hermione lo propuso, no pudo evitar apoyar ese plan y mas porque fue la persona que la rescato de esa fea cámara en su primer año en Hogwarts. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro. Desde la primera vez que lo vio en el andén nueve y tres cuartos de la estación King Cross. Cuando le pregunto a su madre el cómo atravesar, no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran ante ese recuerdo.

– Si tan solo hubieras estado en Gryffindor – Susurro, luego volteo a ver si su amiga no se hubiera despertado y tal parecía que no.

Miro nuevamente al techo mientras recordaba cómo había estado esperando un año para poder volver a verlo pero al momento que ingreso a Hogwarts y se sentó con sus hermanos en el gran comedor esperando a que la seleccionaran en una casa, no pudo voltearlo ver disimuladamente. Fue raro verlo así; con esa apariencia despreocupada, apartado de los de su mesa y con cara de completa aberración. No era para nada la imagen de que tenia de él cuando lo vio la primera vez ya que en esa ocasión se veía un poco desalineado, tímido y con un toque de expectación con lo que veía.

– Gryffindor

– Slytherin

– Hufflepuff

– Ravenclaw

Eran las casas que se sorteaban con el sombrero seleccionador. Uno por uno de los alumnos de nuevo ingreso iban pasando y siendo enviado a una de esas cosas hasta que llego su turno. Al tomar asiento para que le pusieran el sombrero, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Harry. Luego solo sintió como le pusieron el sombrero y su cuerpo se tenso.

– Ohh otro Weasley – Dijo el sombrero – Se muy bien qué hacer con los de tu clase pequeña y eso es en…- pero antes de decirlo Ginny solo se volvió a tensar y antes que él sombrero nombrara a la casa a la que iba a pertenecer se dijo mental mente _"Por favor que me toque con Harry, con Harry"_

– Eso es.. – dijo el sombrero de nuevo – Un pensamiento muy interesante pequeña –

– ¿He? – Fue todo lo que pronuncio al notar como el sombrero le hablaba – ¿puedes leer mis pensamientos? – Fue lo que respondió después de un momento de letargo.

–Por supuesto pequeña pero me podrías decir ¿Por qué deseas ir a esa casas?

–Yo-yo solo me gustaría estar cerca de él – sus mejillas se tiñeron un poco de rojo, mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el piso por la vergüenza que sintió

-Tienes las valentía, coraje y honor de todo un Gryffindor – Ginny solo pudo sonreír ante esas palabras – Y también la astucia de un Slytherin... – Esta vez Ginny solo se estremeció ante el nombre de la casa de las serpientes, de la cual sus padres y hermanos le habían hablado y tenía muy mal aspecto de ella – pero te falta esa avaricia pequeña. Así que es imposible mandarte a esa casa así que tu iras a… GRIFFINDOR

Ginny se paró de golpe brincando de la emoción "_Estaré con Harry" _pensó emocionada y cuando llego a la mesa de donde a partir ahora ella también pertenecería fue felicitada por sus compañeros y hermanos.

En el camino a su dormitorio no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Dónde estaba Harry? En el camino hacia la sala común y con el retrato de la señora gorda no lo vio, y aun peor fue el único que no se acerco a saludarla eso la deprimió un poco.

Al llegar a la que sería su recamara no pudo evitar ver a una compañera de cabello castaño; un poco quebradizo de las puntas, esponjado y con lo que ella pensó eran unos rizos mal hechos.

–Hola. Soy Ginevra Weasley, mucho gusto – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le atendía la mano para estrecharla –

– Hermione Granger, el gusto es mío- dijo un poco escéptica pero correspondiéndole el saludo, ya que ella no era amiga de su hermano y el siempre la andaba molestando con respecto a su intelecto y no espero que su hermana fuera tan... amable

-Ho y no sabes ¿donde está Harry Potter? Por cierto me puedes decir Ginny todos mis amigos lo hacen – dijo para evitar que se viera su sonrojo y la curiosidad sobre Harry pero ¿Quién no podría ver el interés en esa pregunta?

- ¿Es tu amigo? – Pregunto Hermione levantando una ceja levemente. Ginny solo negó con la cabeza – Pues está en su dormitorio creo yo.

-¡Ah! Maldito Ron porque no me dijo cuando entro – susurro para si pero Hermione claramente la escucho.

-Y ¿Tú hermano como sabría eso?

- Fácil. A diferencia de los dormitorios de los chicos y chicas, el de ellos están juntos y puede que no duerman en la misma habitación pero se pueden ver ya que están cercas – Hermione solo se quedo confundida por la respuesta que recibió y más aun por el interés de Ginny sobre Harry. Ginny solo se quedo ahí como si hubiera hecho una gran conjetura como esos aurores que salen en las novelas mágicas de investigación que veía con su madre.

-Lo podría ver si estuvieran en el mismo dormitorio pero en Hogwarts los dormitorios de Gryffindor y Slytherin están separados, ya sean de hombres o mujeres – Ginny solo se quedo quieta, como si la hubiera petrificado al escuchar eso.

- ¿Entonces Harry es un, un, un Sly-therin? – Solo se quedo viendo como Hermione asentía con la cabeza mientras su cerebro intentaba procesar la información.

- Ginny, Ginny, Ginny, ¡GINNY! – Grito Hermione desde su cama para luego arrojarle la almohada y Ginny despertara pegando un grito y casi cayéndose de la cama – Hasta que te despiertas, levántate que se nos va a hacer tarde para las clases y sabes bien que no te dejare faltar – fue todo lo que dijo para empezar a arreglarse para sus preciadas clases.

- unos de estos días, unos de estos días Hermione – Dijo con su puño levantado al cielo y los ojos iluminados, Hermione solo volteo a verla y la vio en su extraña pose y solo sonrió

-Si uno de estos días, te levantaras sin saliva en la cara – Dijo en tono de burla y salía hacia el baño mientras reía.

Ginny solo se puso toda roja y usando la manga de su pijama de conejitos para limpiarse

-¡Sí, eso también uno de estos días Hermione! – Grito a todo pulmón para que la escuchara su amiga pero también escucho como Hermione se seguía riendo y solo bajo la cabeza – Uno de estos días – Dijo débilmente mientras recordaba su sueño.

Sudor, miedo y fatiga era lo que estaba sintiendo Harry. Se levanto completamente abrumado y recordando el sueño que tuvo. Estiro su mano hacia la cómoda y tomo sus lentes mientras su respiración se normalizaba un poco. Siempre era lo mismo al ir a dormir pero esta vez fue… diferente. Se sintió ¿real? No, ya era imaginación la suya. Era imposible que todo eso fuera real; las risas, personas, el tacto, la tortura, el tiempo y las muertes.

La primera fue una serpiente de gran tamaño que pasaba por sus pies, simplemente la fue siguió con la mirada pero al arrastrase unos metros empezó a subir unas escaleras viejas, a las cuales el después empezó a subir lentamente, al momento que llego al ultimo escalón un hombre de aspecto flaco, cabello negro y de piel clara que lo miraba fijamente y luego hacia una reverencia.

-Todo está listo mi señor – No entendía que pasaba ¿Por qué ese señor le hablo con tanto respeto? Por un momento sintió euforia, nunca nadie se dirigió a el así pero luego de que aquel hombre abriera la puerta se quedo prácticamente helado al ver a una señora con un niño a sus brazos en ese pequeño cuarto.

La señora tenia un aspecto regordete, la cabellera negra, su piel era un tono café claro y solo vestía un vestido largo de color blanco, bueno era blanco ya que estaba completamente sucio.

Al momento que lo vio ingresar a la habitación solamente tomo a su pequeño hijo de forma alarmante. La pequeña camiseta del niño solo se estrujo mas por las manos de su progenitora que se aferraba a el, intentando cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

No supo cómo ni cuándo pero de un momento estaba muy cerca de la madre y su hijo que claramente estaban llorando. El niño no pasaba de los 8 años y se aferraba fuertemente a su madre mientras esta hacia lo mismo.

-CRUCIO-

-CRUCIO-

Era las palabras que rezumbaban en toda la habitación mientras la madre se retorcía de dolor al igual que su hijo. No lo podía creer y menos al notar que esa voz salía de su garganta. Notaba como las palabras se deslizaban por su boca y como su mano se movía de un lado a otro de forma firme.

-Jajajajajajaja, crucio, crucio, crucio jajajajaja – No podía, no podía ser el que estuviera haciendo todo eso y más al ver como el niño poco a poco dejaba de llorar y solo se retorcía de dolor mientras su madre lo intentaba proteger con su cuerpo pero al parecer era inútil todo eso.

Sacudió su cabeza, debía que alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza

-Fue solo un sueño Harry- Se repitió una y otra vez mientras se dirigía a comer algo en el gran comedor

Al llegar solo paso por un poco de fruta hoy su cuerpo o más bien su estomago no podría aguantar algo pesado.

Hermione y Ginny llegaron al comedor. Hermione solo tomo un poco de cereal y yogurt, mientras Ginny le hacía buen honor al apellido Weasley y tomaba un poco de todo

-No sé cómo puedes comer todo eso y no engordar – antes que Ginny le respondiera Hermione agrego – No déjalo. Nosotros las mortales tenemos que cuidarnos… gracias que no tienes el habito de consumo que el de tu hermano – lo dijo en susurro esto último intentando que Ginny alcanzo a escuchar

-HEY – dijo ofendida – bueno tienes razón – volvió a comentar pero ahora en un tono feliz

- Bipolar – Sonrió Hermione mientras recorrían el camino hacia su habitual lugar.

Después de unos momentos ahí llegaron los gemelos Weasley con una gran sonrisa cada uno.

-Hola hermana no tan alta como yo – dijo George

-Y hola amiga de nuestra hermana no tan alta como nosotros – Completo Fred

- Oh esas sonrisas – Los miro Ginny- ¿Que hicieron? – Los gemelos solo ampliaron la sonrisa ante esa pregunta.

Harry estaba por terminar su desayuno cuando llegaron Draco seguido de Crabbe y Goyle como siempre, y le seguía Blaise. Los 4 tenían una gran sonrisa

-¿Es el día de todos felices menos yo? – Pregunto Harry.

-Oh Potter solo espera unos minutos y hoy también será tu día – Dijo Draco.

Harry no quería quedarse mucho tiempo en ese lugar, se sentía muy cansado por no poder dormir bien pero si algo había aprendido de Draco era que si lo decía de esa forma tenía que ser algo muy bueno. Volteo a un lado y vio al otro lado del comedor como Los 3 Weasley y Granger reían de las ocurrencias de los gemelos… un momento ¿3 Weasley? Ahí faltaba uno de ellos y era lo más raro por lo general es de lo primeros en estar por esos lugares más a las horas de las comidas o entre sus rondas como prefectos.

No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando veía a un Ron Weasley caminar con cierta incomodidad como si se hubiera bajado de un caballo y este lo tumbara. Su caminar era bajo y con las piernas abiertas mientras sacaba el trasero y daba ligeros saltos como en un intento de ¿rascarse?

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Fue el sonido que todo aquel que estuviera en el comedor expreso al verlo. Mientras unos gemelos empezaban a tomarle fotos y exclamando cosas como:

-Hermano no tan guapo, me atrevo a decir que admiro tu don de la bromas – dijo George

-No hermano no tan listo y carismático yo admiro el tuyo – Respondió Fred

- Idiotas – Mascullo Ron mientras se dirigía por un gran plato de comida y Hermione se le quedaba viendo como ¿Aun así vas a comer? Ron solo se encogió los hombros y empezó a masticar sus sagrados y benditos alimentos.

**¿Reviews?**

**PD: Si ven errores... PERDÓNENME TAMBIÉN SOY HUMANO XD**


End file.
